The goal of this program is to develop (Phase I) and implement (Phase II) an institutional plan to enhance the infrastructure for research at the School of Dentistry at Meharry Medical College and to establish partnership/collaborations with other institutions that will lead to research aimed at reducing oral health disparities. The specific aims for Phase I (year 1) of the program are to: 1) carry out a needs assessment and, from it, develop a comprehensive plan to explain and sustain the research infrastructure and capacity for oral health disparities research at Meharry Medical College. This will include strategies to fill gaps in the current infrastructure and to identify faculty and students who are committed to oral disparities research and to provide them with the time and developmental opportunities to do meritorious research; 2) select an area of greatest promise for the implementation of research programs at Meharry School of Dentistry with the potential to result in publications and successful grant applications and describe the steps in establishing such a program using a combination of Meharry faculty and students and scientists from a collaborating academic health centers(s); 3) develop 2 to 3 pilot projects to be carried out during Phase II (years 2 and 3) with appropriate participation of developing faculty at Meharry and established investigators at Meharry and collaborating institutions. The specific aims for Phase II (years 2 and 3) are to implement plans to: 1) fill gaps in research expertise and leadership identified in Phase I by recruitment of faculty and staff to the dental school who are experienced in research; 2) implement individualized training programs and research opportunities for faculty and students who have been identified in Phase I as having the appropriate motivation and institutional support to develop their research potential; 3) develop productive collaborative relationships with research-intensive academic health centers who are carrying out meritorious oral health disparities research in the promising area of research identified in Phase I. By completion of Phase II the expected outcome will be that the dental school at Meharry Medical College and its collaborators will be prepared to submit scientifically meritorious applications for support of research on reducing oral health disparities.